The Prodical Son
by DavidWhitlock
Summary: 80 Years after the events of Breaking Dawn and the Cullen Family have returned to Forks. But will everything be as they suspected or will new dangers await them... ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS AND EVENTS, PLACES AND LIKENESSES BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER
1. First Day Back

First Day Back

**BPOV**

_**(Excerpt from Stephanie Meyer's Eclipse, used as the starting block of a new story, all credit goes to her)**__ 'That's a nice story' I said. Three pairs of eyes questioned my sanity. 'I mean the last part' I defended myself. 'The Happy ending with Alice' 'Alice has made all the difference' Jasper said 'This is a climate I enjoy.' _Having heard Jasper's story over 80 years ago there was no real reason to question his beginnings again after that.

That all changed a few days ago…

The relocation away from Forks had been hard the first time as a family, now though we were coming back with the knowledge that no one would recognise us. As we drove our convoy of various vehicles up the familiar dirt road to the house memories of our time here flooded my brain, old wounds resurfaced, Charlie's funeral that I dared to watch from the back of the crowded church hall where I would not draw attention. My mother's equally upsetting passing that I glimpsed through the window under a tree in Florida. All of my original family and friends were gone but that was one price to pay for being immortal. One sting that would never leave for all of eternity. We were unpacked and resettled into the old house and the woodland cottage within hours and were about ready to enrol 'for the first time' in Forks High School.

The all to familiar hall ways and class rooms brought with them even more memories, prom, that first Biology Class, that first 'Hello'. Those memories faded as the day wore on for each of us, we were split by classes which upset more then 1 of us greatly but we knew that with Lunch came a reunion and much to talk about. I sauntered into the Cafeteria with Alice, having just come from Drama we were in a good mood. We noticed our family immediately, if Rose's looks didn't catch your attention on sight then Emmett's sheer size was enough.

We hurried to join them; Edward sat listening intently as Reneseme spoke of her first History class in Forks and how it differed from Denali Borough High School. As he nodded his head, listening and focussed, I crept up behind him and attempted a stealthy hug, which was received by the waiting arms of my husband who was alerted to my presence by my daughters giggly thoughts as she watched me approach.

Conversations continued, all pleasant until Jasper stiffened. Alice took his arm and looked into his eyes intently. "Jaz?" she asked. "What is it?"

"Another Vampire"


	2. New Face

New Face

JPOV

My adopted siblings and niece all looked simultaneously at the being that had caught my attention. He stood, leaning against the back wall, arms folded, musing and glancing from person to person, as if weighing up his choices for food. Edward was the one to break the silent stares. "He's a vegetarian too."

We weren't prepared for that. "WHAT! HOW?!" Reneseme was so intrigued, Rose was passive, Emmett chuckled, Edward Pondered, his emotions a mix of worried and thoughtful, Bella looked as excited as her daughter, I stared, both worried for our safety and nervous, this Immortal looked familiar. Alice was staring blankly, her eyes glazed over. I clasped her hand. "Alice?" I whispered. "What do you see?" She snapped back to reality, "I saw…You Jaz"

We all sat staring, Edward's eyes were wide and animated, he knew something I didn't but I knew better then to try and get things from Alice that she wasn't willing to share openly. Clearly this new Immortal was the key, I just needed to know how and why.

APOV

He stood at 6'3, honey blonde hair almost exactly like Jasper's but his was shorter, swept to the left, a scar over his right eye, only visible to a Vampire came curved like a crescent moon from the tip of his nose down and round to his temple. He wore faded blue jeans, shades and a black t-shirt that just fit him, he was muscular and toned and he leaned back with a carelessness like a man with nothing to lose and nothing to gain, just striding the edge of reality.

Then. He looked up.

EPOV

His eyes met all of our simultaneously and a sly smile edged through his lips, his gleaming white teeth suddenly flashed as he moved from leaning to striding, away from us and out of the cafeteria. We all wondered who this man was, thoughts creamed through my families minds and then it hit me, I had been so fixated on Reneseme and Bella throughout my day that I hadn't really noticed the buzz around the other students thoughts, a new arrival…and I didn't mean us, sure we were on the radar, a family so perfect that Zeus must have fashioned us from the marble of Mount Olympus but even more then the thoughts of us were the thoughts of this man, looking as if part of our group but altogether separate. The girls were swooning, the guys were judging, the geeks were praying not to be harmed and the goth kids…well they were bing gothic.

Still this man was more then we had ever been at this school and for some unknown reason I was jealous.


	3. New Moves and Old Friends

**New Moves and Old Friends**

**EPOV**

When he was gone we looked back at Jasper, who was mulling over his thoughts, plans, his past… that was never a pretty subject to listen in on. His mind was unfocussed and random, almost as if he was insanely thirsty. Rose piped up. "So there's a new Vampire in town, this hasn't been our territory in over 80 years and we haven't heard any news of deaths or accidents so what's the point in worrying." "The point is" Jasper retorted "we don't know if he's a spy for Aro or a Nomad or a random killer, we know nothing, that's the point in worrying Rose" his last words spat out in anger. Alice rubbed his arm and whispered into his ear "shhhhhh it's ok Cowboy, we'll know soon".

**JPOV**

I immediately regretted how I'd spoken to Rose but I'd apologise later, right now I needed to know who or what this 'man' was. I stood and strode out of the Cafeteria after him, followed by Emmett and Alice. We were walking quicker then a human would at this time so we slowed our pace trying to locate him. Then as if a sat nav was going off in my head I caught his scent and veered right down a lone hallway, darkness surrounded it as if all the lights had been turned out. I kept walking. Then he was there, staring with intent eyes, straight at me, I stopped dead and immediately crouched ready if he attacked…but he didn't, he just stood there, staring at me.

**EMPOV**

When Alice and I caught up with Jasper he was crouched in case of attack which alerted us to the new vampires scent and where he stood, he was just staring at Jasper, I went and stood behind Jasper, flanking his right side and in a more muscular crouch to show my size. This new vampire didn't flinch, in fact I could have sworn I heard him chuckle…

**APOV**

This was pointless, the boys would see this soon enough, with all the information running through my mind, all the pictures, all the faces, all the memories it was difficult to focus but I summoned the energy to push them all away and just focus on this mystery man.

I started walking…closer…closer…closer to this man, now with the clear image in my mind and the name to utter, for the sake of Jasper I had to do this, to brush with death…as I stood mere feet from him he stood straight and took my outstretched hand "Alice" I said as politely as I could.

"David Whitlock Ma'am"

**JPOV**

"No" was all I could utter…


	4. The Majors Brother

**The Majors Brother**

**JPOV**

How was he here…just…how? "What are you doing here?" was all I could get through gritted teeth. "I'm here for you Jazzy Wazzy" he smirked, his pearly white teeth exposed. "It's been too long brother." I couldn't get my head around it, it was all to strange, to confusing, how had he found me…no wait, how was he even here!? He was supposed to be dead, shot during the war… "Don't worry Jaz, I followed your lead not too long after that damned bullet ripped through my chest, some nomad was roaming the battlefield after The Second Battle of Galveston back in 1863. He found me; he changed me, though not intentionally.

He started to feed until another came and challenged him to 'the meal' while they were fighting I began to change, their dual was so intense that by the time there was a victor I was too far on to bother feeding off of. Then I woke up, surrounded by the bodies of men I had fought with, I was so thirsty that I couldn't stop myself feeding off of those who clung to life, brothers in arms that I sent to Heaven, made the sting of killing them a little easier to handle. When my thirst was slaked I left, I ran, for so long, so hard until I reached Bighorn forest in Wyoming. I stayed there until I got too thirsty, I couldn't kill again though, all the memories came flooding back, so I allowed my senses to take hold so I could hunt something more…herbivorous. I caught the scent of a herd of deer and went for it, catching two within minutes, I found their blood slaked my thirst but reduced my strength a little, a price I was willing to pay so that I didn't have to murder another human.

I spent my time matriculating from Forest area to Forest area. Custer, Black Hills, Shoshone, Lewis & Clark, all played host to my feeding patterns until there was just enough wildlife left to continue the ecosystem. And now, after just over 200 years later I heard tales of other 'clean' Vampires, in Washington, so I made my way here, arriving just a few days ago."

By this time Bella, Edward and the others had arrived and were listening intently as the rest of us were.

"I moved into a little house down a long road, there was an old car in the driveway when I arrived, looked like an old police cruiser, the estate agent did tell me that the house had belonged to The Chief Of Police about 20 years back and that the town had chosen not to let anyone live there out of respect for his services."

"Charlie!" Bella gasped

"Yeah that was him, did you guys know him? He seemed like a nice guy, kept a nice little house, I had all of his belongings kept at the police station, in a new museum wing so that a record would be kept." He added

"Thank you so much." Bella exclaimed

"No problem…hey come to think of it you do look familiar" David pointed to Bella "Yeah you were in his pictures…Oh God I'm so sorry Ma'am I meant no disrespect." My brother truly was a gentleman.

"So that's my story guys, now you know Jaz, I'm not here to kill anyone I just wanted some company." He smiled at us hopefully. "Although I could swear I smelt the faintest hint of wet dog when I arrived at the house."

"Werewolves." Emmett chuckled.


	5. Fresh Start

**Fresh Start**

**JPOV**

So here he was, my long lost brother standing not 6 feet in front of me smiling as he told us his gruesome story of pain and turmoil like it was nothing. Where did this leave me? I hadn't seen him in over 200 years; I barely remembered our old life together.

**DPOV**

So he had survived the Southern Wars…My Brother, the Major. I'd need him now more then ever but we hadn't spoken in over 200 years…This would be tough and I knew it.

"Jasper, in all the excitement you haven't introduced me to…well I guess this is your…'family'". "Oh, right, yeah, well you've already met Alice, my mate." He stressed the last words. "And this is Edward." The tall bronze hair one, a slanted grin on his face, as if he knew more about me then I'd let on. "Bella, his mate." The shorter brown haired beauty stood connected at the hip to her mate. "This is Reneseme, Edward and Bella's Daughter and My Niece." Well that one took a second or two to process but I didn't argue, for Christ's sake I'm a vampire, anything is possible, the petite Vampire…Human…Hybrid smiled at me with warm inviting eyes. "This is Rose." The stunning angel of a Vampire stood there with eyes like fire flanked by the last one. "And this is Emmett, Rose' mate" He was huge, a bruiser by nature I would imagine though he smiled and slapped me on the shoulder…like a big brother would.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet y'all, if you hadn't guessed or hadn't heard I am Jasper's brother, a I guess, your new uncle." I said leaning toward Reneseme. I took this time to fully step out of the shadows so that they could all see me, as I did so I noticed a glittering on the walls, shocked I looked at the others, we had not accounted for the large windows we were standing beside that the sunlight had just shone through. We all gasped and retreated into the shadows in order that no one would glimpse us. "Crap, now what do we do?" Emmett asked. "I don't know, Jaz?" Alice asked, "Be damned if I know…Ed?" Jasper questioned, "Well don't look at me guys…Bella?" Ed ward continued, "Oh right, like I'll know what to do…Rose?" Bella asked, "So after you lot you really think I'll have the answers?...Nessie?" Rose was sceptical, "I don't have a clue guys…David?" She looked at me with questioning eyes. "There is a door over there, leads to the field, it's Monday, there is no Gym class on a Monday, they'll be empty, make a run for home?" "What about the cars?" Emmett asked. "We come back and get them in the evening." "Good idea little brother" Jasper continued, patting my shoulder.

"Ok, on three"

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"


	6. Exhilarating

Exhilarating

JPOV

We ran, like the wind. We cleared the field without being seen and all hopped the fence to get to the back forest that leads to the mountains. Once clear of anyone and everyone I stopped, just behind Edward to wait for the others. They arrived laughing. "What on earth is funny? If Y'all hadn't noticed we nearly totally blew our cover back there, I don't particularly find that funny!" "Oh lighten up ya big pansy" David laughed. "Shut up David".

"Jeez Louise man, you gotta get loose, I'm surprised you're not more accustomed to having fun with a family like this." He grinned at the rest of them. "HAHA! I like this one!" Emmett pointed to my little brother. Alice came and squeezed my hand, forcing me to gaze down at her, she gazed back with soft eyes that screamed love, a wash of calm flew over me and I relaxed. "Sorry for yelling David, I was just worried." "Dude it's totally fine, I understand why bro, you gotta look out for the family, you're a great brother." My quirky little brother, who stood equal to me now in height at 6"3, smiled at me, the kind of smile that made me feel at home again, it had been so long since I'd seen him, I hadn't thought about him in over 200 years but now all I could do was think, my mind screamed a thousand thoughts, a million words that I couldn't place or piece together.

DPOV

Jasper was confused, I could tell, I'd seen that look before, over 200 years ago from when we were kids, it's the look he got when Lucy Hardie rejected him when he was 12 after he'd tried so hard for 3 months to impress her.

I knew he was having a hard time adjusting to my presence and I couldn't blame him. "Look Jaz, lets get back to your place, I can meet Carlisle and Esme and we can sort this out.

EPOV

WHAT! None of us had mentioned either Carlisle nor Esme, how could he know of their existence?... Had he heard the buzz around town of us, from another vampire during his travels? Then, I heard it, his voice, clear as day, but his mouth hadn't moved… "Yes Edward, I can play mind games too." He could read minds? Well at least I wouldn't be alone in my head anymore. We spoke this way for a while, he told me of how he had acquired his powers, yes, power(s). The Vampire that had accidentally changed him had a unique skill that he could pass on powers through transforming a human to one of our kind. Whilst David was undergoing the change a voice which he recognized was his own subconscious spoke to him, asking which two skills he would like, he chose mind reading and the ability to manipulate time, although the latter was only achievable for a short period, up to an hour, meaning that he could not rewind time indefinitely.

DPOV

"Well Jaz, lets get going", my brother looked up from Alice with a glint in his eye and his lopsided smile, that said that he was happy, scrawled on his face. "Last one home has to kiss a warewolf!" Emmett screeched. We all took off, running like the devil, Edward broke out ahead, Jasper on his tail, followed closely by the others, they darted between the trees and then they stopped, all noticing that I had not moved, without a word I sprung into the trees and gained a lead, the others began running again, we reached the house within minutes.


End file.
